1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shearing apparatus, and pertains more particularly to a shear mechanism for cutting metal bars and strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shear mechanisms, of course, are not new, as various types of shear mechanisms have been devised in the past. A number of such mechanisms have involved heavy and cumbersome cast iron frames having massive jaw members on which are mounted the shear blades. It will be appreciated that substantial reactive forces can be involved when shearing various types of metal bars and strips, thereby necessitating relatively bulky equipment. The size of such shear mechanisms has contributed greatly to their cost. Cost reduction efforts have resulted in somewhat inferior shear mechanisms, particularly when attempts are made to produce a relatively lightweight and portable shear mechanism. Inasmuch as small job shops cannot afford the capital investment required for the purchase of massive equipment, such shops have been compelled to either send out the work to be cut to a larger plant or resort to time-consuming sawing operations. Therefore, a real need has existed for lightweight and portable shearing apparatus.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,950, issued on Aug. 19, 1975, for "BAR SHEAR" has proved to be highly successful. Even though my patented shear has performed admirably, it still requires a number of moving parts and its cost, while less than most comparable prior art devices, has presented a challenge to provide a shear mechanism that will be even less expensive. Cost reduction and simplicity go virtually hand in hand, and while my patented mechanism has been less costly to produce, owing to its comparative simplicity, it still has left something to be desired as far as the ultimate in simplicity and low cost.